1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a speaker apparatus having a support chassis, which supports a magnetic field generating unit, made of a magnetic metal material such as iron. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a speaker apparatus having a structure in which the magnetic field generating unit is fixed to the center on a side of a recess of the support chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 6-276597 A discloses an invention regarding a speaker apparatus. A speaker frame is provided in the speaker apparatus that has a conical shaped portion, and a conical shaped diaphragm is arranged on a side of a recess. The side of the recess is a sounding side. A magnetic field generating unit in which a magnet is sandwiched between a yoke and a plate is provided, and the magnetic field generating unit is arranged on a side of a projection of the speaker frame and fixed to a bottom plate at the center of the speaker frame. A voice coil wounded around a bobbin fixed to the diaphragm is inserted into a magnetic gap between the yoke and the plate.
Regarding the shape of the speaker frame, a speaker mounting surface on an outer periphery has a ring shape, and frame arms radially extending are integrally formed between the bottom plate to which the magnetic field generating unit is fixed and the speaker mounting surface. Four frame arms are provided, and the width dimension of each frame arm is evenly formed from the bottom plate on a side of the inner periphery to the speaker mounting surface of a side of the outer periphery.